Noble Earthbender Families
The Noble Earthbender Families are four renowned families of earthbenders who each specialize in a certain form of their element. They became well-known around 4,000 years ago. Most of the Earthbender Families are extinct as far as the male line, but the powers still exist in their descendants. Members Granite Family The Granite Family were considered the leaders, who specialized in the general form of earthbending, mainly Seismic Sense. They saw the pure beauty in the earth itself, embracing the spirituality that every living thing, and every element thrives or is complimented by the earth. (For example, shadows rest along earth, planets make space beautiful, etc..) *Granite (ancestor) *Angelie Granite (marries Harvey McKenzie) **Anthony McKenzie (marries Fybi Fulbright) ***Robi McKenzie **Michelle McKenzie Quartzite Family The Quartzite Family were the strategists of the families, who specialized in sandbending. After their founding, the Minish created a Sand Wand for the Quartzites, to help them channel and control their chi. Their advanced sandbending could break entire landscapes into sand or deserts. *Quartzite (ancestor) *Roxy Quartzite (marries Reggie Johnson) **Sandy Johnson (marries Queen Lánshelly) ***Shelly Johnson ***Gonshiri (plantbender) **Andrew Johnson (non-earthbender) ***Abram Johnson (nonbender) Sovite Family The Sovite Family were the powerhouses, and specialized in lavabending. It was said that, after the Quartzites broke earth into sand, the Sovites could melt that sand into lava and reform it into single pieces of rock again. *Sovite (ancestor) *Kenny Taylor **Tom Taylor Hornfels Family The Hornfels Family were the smartest of the families, who specialized in metalbending. With their advanced powers, they could find all the pure quantities in rocks, and any earth that was reshaped by lavabending, the Hornfels could return it to its pure form, such as gold or platinum. Many of them were archaelogists, and because of their metalbending, they took many steps forward in technology. *Hornfels (ancestor) *Allister Adams **Kimberly Adams (marries Matthew Garley) ***Emily Garley (marries Mike Strongarm) ****Mack Strongarm Negaverse The Negaverse has its own group of Earthbender Families, however they're not an official team and have very little knowledge of each other. Latsyrc Family The Latsyrc (Crystal) Family are a family who specialize in crystalbending. They could use Seismic Sense to feel for Nature Crystals, which grow from the Heart of the World. *Ikuy Latsyrc **Ikuyim Latsyrc **Ikus Latsyrc (lavabender) Mottobeikniw Family The Mottobeikniw Family is a nearly 2 million-year-old family who studied and mastered the dark art, bonebending. They were aliens from the planet, Aruhtaz, but for using this forbidden art, the Etimgarc race waged war and attacked them. Two twin siblings, Oitnemid and Aitnemid .Z Mottobeikniw, escaped this conflict, and achieved immortality by channeling their chi into their bones. *Oitnemid .Z Mottobeikniw *Aitnemid .Z Mottobeikniw (marries Ymerej) **Aluben .D Mottobeikniw **Emorej .D Mottobeikniw (nonbender) Stories They Appeared *Before They Were Kings (Chapter 5) *Viridi's Last Stand (talked about) *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *The Earthbender Families are similar to the Fairy Sisters in several ways: **The members go barefoot. **They are iconic figures to the Minish like the Sisters are for mages. **They take naked baths together. **Each member represents a respective form of their area. **Both groups aided the Kids Next Door in different eras. **Both groups fought with Darknesses. *The Earthbender Families symbolize the idea that an element can take many forms, and has many uses for bending. *A few other elements have had at least four notable members, such as the Toxic Four for poisonbending, or the three shadowbender families that possessed Fused Shadows (while Virginia Sims could be a fourth family in that sense). Site Poll Which family is your favorite? Granite Quartzite Sovite Hornfels Stone Latsyrc Mottobeikniw Category:Families Category:Earthbenders Category:Organizations Category:Noble Earthbender Families